No cambiaría nada
by Tsukire
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...no cambiaría nada.


Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otra historia muy cursi jiji. Espero les agrade.

No cambiaría nada

Seguimos aquí, en el mismo lugar, este mismo Dojo que durante años ha presenciado toda clase de sucesos increíbles e irrepetibles, sucesos que son dignos de contar e imposible de creer. Aún no creo como la vida se nos va tan rápido, en un simple pestañeo se te van años, la vida es tan corta.

Como cada día me encuentro entrenando, aunque a decir verdad ya he entrenado lo suficiente, no me vendrá mal un rato de descanso. Nunca me he puesto a pensar cómo fue que llegamos a esto, hace 24 me comprometieron a la fuerza y cuatro años más tarde me casé…con la única ladrona que ha podido robar mi corazón.

Han cambiado muchas cosas en este lugar, el señor Soun y mi padre murieron no hace más de un año, sinceramente yo pensé que morirían cuando se enteraron de la boda, pero aunque mi padre me hizo pasar por varios problemas…lo extraño, pero sé que él estará muy orgulloso de mí, en cuando al Sr. Soun también me duele su partida, siempre fue como un padre para mí.

Nabiki está trabajando en una empresa, ¿Quién lo diría? A decir verdad nunca me dejó alguna duda sobre la capacidad que tenía para administrar dinero, no se ha casado, ella dice que tal vez nunca lo haga que un matrimonio es una atadura, además de que para la boda gastaría mucho de su dinero, ni mucho menos tener niños según ella solo son pérdida y pérdida de dinero, aunque sé que en el fondo daría todo por tener su propia familia.

Kasumi es una muy buena ama de casa, vive muy feliz con el Dr. Tofú se casaron hace 6 años, fue una boda asombrosa, Kasumi está muy radiante y ni hablar acerca del Dr. Tofú aunque debo decir que todos sus pacientes tienen que esperar a que Kasumi salga por la comida para poder tomar consulta sin adelantar su camino al cielo.

Shampoo y Kodachi la verdad no sé qué fue de ellas y a decir verdad no me interesa saberlo, mientras no vengan a molestar pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana. En cuanto a Ukyo ella sigue vendiendo Okinomiyakis su negocio va muy bien, cada vez aumentan más los clientes, he observando que Ryoga y ella últimamente andan muy cariñosos, eso me parece muy bueno.

Aunque ahora a mis cuarenta años, extraño las cosas de adolescentes, esos días interminables, cuando nos la pasábamos desde un extremo de Nerima hasta el otro huyendo o enfrentando enemigos, saltar por los tejados para corretear al Maestro, las peleas con Akane, los enemigos que venían como plagas a querer deshacerme de mí. Extraño todo eso, pero no se puede retroceder el tiempo y aunque tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo no lo haría…

No es por presumir pero a pesar de tener esta edad, sigo entrenando mi cuerpo tiene una resistencia increíble, soy mucho más veloz, tengo mejores reflejos y soy mucho más fuerte. Claro que…sigo siendo incluso más guapo que antes.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ahora hablemos de la familia que he formado hasta ahora…con ella, antes lo admito era muy inmaduro pero ella tiene que aceptar que lo era más, el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que decidí compartir mi vida…Akane Tendo.

Ella también ha cambiado mucho, tiene el cabello un poco más largo, debajo de los hombros, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta como la de Kasumi, no sé lo que pensaba cuando le decía marimacho…era más que obvio que estaba ciego.

No importa el día tan ajetreado que tenga, una sonrisa suya me basta para que levantarme ese día haya valido la pena, porque su voz es como un ángel, ella sabe tranquilizarme…aunque a veces adquiera su carácter tan violento…a pesar de eso no me arrepiento ni un solo día de haberme casado con ella.

Aunque hay ciertos aspectos que no ha mejorado para nada…por ejemplo sus celos…todo Nerima sabe que ninguna mujer puede acercarse a mí a menos de 5 metros ¿Creen que exagero? si no quieren salir lastimadas es mejor que sigan ésta recomendación. Cada vez que saludo a una conocida u otra chica que me sonría, no puedo ni siquiera responder el gesto puesto que su aura poco a poco aumenta y a decir verdad…hasta me causa escalofríos.

Otra cosa muy importante…la cocina, de tan solo pensar en eso siento mi estómago revolverse, hasta la fecha sigo reclamándole por la comida, e incluso vuelvo a comportarme de dieciséis puesto que hago un drama hasta que Akane se enoja y termina golpeándome, si tengo suerte se le olvida de darme de cenar. Simplemente no es lo suyo, incluso hay días que yo cocino y me sale mucho mejor a mí, aunque ella no lo admita.

Además de que aprecio su esfuerzo, la he visto pararse desde temprano a hacer la comida, practica horas y horas, para que después yo baje a ayudarle a limpiar todo el desastre.

Aquí está ella, acaba de entrar por la puerta principal con dos pequeños a su lado.

Así es, esos dos pequeños son mis hijos, míos y de Akane, es una niña que salió con un atractivo igual que su padre y un niño que tiene el mismo carácter de su madre. Ella tiene 10 años, mi hijo tiene 8.

Me paró para recibirlos, trato de abrazarla pero ella me golpea directamente en la cara.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- dije más que enojado.  
-¿A mí? Más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te dije que no estuvieras holgazaneando, ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te dije?- me sentí tan diminuto a su lado.  
-Por supuesto que sí yo no soy ningún holgazán- ¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado totalmente, tenía que limpiar la casa.  
-Ah no me digas…mentiroso- dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Anda dímelo!- mi tono comenzó a subir.  
-Lo que oíste, eres un mentiroso-  
-Y tu eres una tonta, además no sé para qué traes todo eso. No te es suficiente arriesgar a los niños y a mí a comer todos los días cosas preparadas por ti-  
-¡Eres un idiota!- le diste las cosas delicadamente a nuestra hija para después sacar tu mazo de la nada y comenzar a lanzar golpes.

Esas peleas me hacen sentir como en los viejos tiempos, e igualmente esquivaba fácilmente cada uno de tus golpes.

-Akane los años te han caído mal, cada día estás más lenta, hasta una tortuga me hubiera alcanzado-  
-Eres un idiota, Cállate y pelea como un hombre-  
-Cada día estás más vieja, ¿Acaso ya te es imposible tan siquiera ver cómo me muevo?-  
-Cállate, poco hombre-  
-Marimacho-

Y así fue como comenzó otra carrera alrededor del Dojo, yo saltaba y esquivaba tus golpes, ambos gritábamos y yo me reía por las muecas de frustración que hacías al no poder acertar ningún golpe.

-Oye Hiromi-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Vamos adentro a dejar las cosas, ya sabes como son papá y mamá, en un rato ella mandará a volar a mi padre, entonces tu y yo sufriremos las consecuencias de la comida de mamá-  
-Tienes razón, hay que llamar a Tía Kasumi- 

Una vez que llamaron, los niños suplicaron prácticamente por que ella viniera a preparar la cena, y como Kasumi nunca podía decir no, acepto gustosa.

-Hiromi, debemos detener esto, para que a papá le dé tiempo de regresar a cenar-  
-Si…¡Papá!- Hiromi gritó con todas sus fuerzas, atrayendo la atención de los dos "adultos" peleando.

-¿Qué paso?- Ranma perdió toda concentración en la pelea, intrigado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija, pero al ver como sus hijos se taparon inmediatamente los ojos, no tuvo de otra que voltear a ver el enfadado rostro de su esposa y como ésta le proporcionaba un gran golpe, que, como de costumbre había hecho que despegara sus pies del suelo.

-A ver si así aprendes a apreciar todo lo que hago por tí-

Un chico de la trenza se encontraba en los cielos cuando dos pequeños gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-Papá regresa pronto, Tía Kasumi preparará la cena-

Estoy acostumbrado a terminar así, solo espero no aterrizar tan lejos de Nerima…Así es como termina otro día, con mi familia, a pesar de todo…Akane, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres la mujer perfecta. Te amo tanto y yo cambiaría nada. Si me dieran a escoger otra vez te volvería a escoger a ti las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque ambos nacimos para estar juntos…Te amo…mi marimacho. 

Como pueden ver fue un pequeño fic, pero la verdad a mí me gustó mucho…se me hace genial imaginar como sería su vida de casados…Espero que de verdad les haya gustado.

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
